


Mission Control to Babe

by jiamulynn



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Green Lantern - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Brief appearance by diana, Fluff, Gen, NASA says babe Hal can say babe, Pure Crack, reclaiming platonic affection from the hellpit of toxic masculinity, toxin masquerading as weed or something, weird friends being weird, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiamulynn/pseuds/jiamulynn
Summary: 克拉克不得不照顾两个比他们想象的还要上头的家伙。
Relationships: Hal Jordan & Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 11





	Mission Control to Babe

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mission Control to Babe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20261368) by [audreycritter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/audreycritter/pseuds/audreycritter). 



> 原注：
> 
> 写给quodthey
> 
> 沙雕甜饼，甚至没有人流血。
> 
> 译注：
> 
> 我被布鲁西宝贝可爱死了

瞭望塔比克拉克预想的要安静些，鉴于他接到了来自戴安娜的通讯，叫他 _过来帮忙_ 。那时他从床上飘了出来，和路易斯吻别（她低吼着拔出一只枕头蒙在头上），随后从窗户飞出来，穿过大气层进入太空。瞭望塔的气闸为他开启。

当克拉克找到她的时候，戴安娜没在主控室或治疗仓，而是在布鲁斯的休息室里。她在几秒钟的徒劳无功以后联系了他，让他的胃里一阵泛酸。或许是坏消息，鉴于那是布鲁斯的休息室。

但眼前的事实让他感到或许 _他_ 才是需要医疗援助的那个。

“这什么情况，”他悄声问。房门在他身后滑上了。他盯着那张床，哈尔·乔丹正倚在床头，布鲁斯枕在哈尔的腿上四肢舒展，同时把一副拼图举在眼睛上方。

“是意外。”她安静地回答，“吸入了空气里的毒素。”

克拉克皱着眉看向床里的人。他们不在他和戴安娜的听力范围之外，而且看起来没人受伤。他听了一会儿。布鲁斯的心跳平稳，甚至可以说是休息状态的平静心率。

“宝贝，”哈尔说，稍微有点太大声了，“宝贝。你的头发好软哦。”

“嗯。”布鲁斯回应道，手指拧着拼图的一部分。而哈尔，他把两只手都埋在布鲁斯的头发里，轻轻地揪了揪，缠绕着手里的黑发，又在上面拍来拍去。

“哈尔吗？”克拉克不确定地问。布鲁斯要忍受这个一定糟透了。或许毒素里有某些潜在的暴力成分。

“宝贝，你用哪种护发素。是阿尔弗雷德在客房浴室里放的那些贵的要死的鬼东西吗？阿尔弗雷德好好，你知道的，你不值得他。他好好。”

“都中了。”戴安娜说。“我想‘上头（high as a kite）’这个词用在这里挺合适，他们已经这样一个多小时了。但我有一场和土耳其大使的会议，在意大利。他们不能没人照看。”

“他当然好了，”布鲁斯语调蓬松，“他可是 _阿尔弗雷德_ 。”

“你的头发好不自然。你身上哪有这么软的东西。操。我在抚摸一朵云。”哈尔还在不停地摸着布鲁斯的头发，他倾身向前深深地吸了口气。布鲁斯有点不满地哼了一声。“你闻起来真好。像一棵松树生了一个带着香草蜡烛的孩子。”

“谢谢你。”布鲁斯非常安静地说。

“我会留意他们的。”克拉克说。戴安娜在他脸颊上落下一吻表达感谢，随后同他简单地告别。直到她说再见的时候他们才注意到他在房间里。哈尔怒瞪着他，把一只手挡在了克拉克的视线和布鲁斯的头发之间。

“克拉克，”布鲁斯坚定地说，“你有没有带零食。”

“没有，”克拉克说，“但我想我大概可以在厨房找到一点。”

“宝贝，”布鲁斯说，抬头看向哈尔，“你得叫阿尔弗雷德做点甜饼。他在生我的气。”

“我？”哈尔说，再次倚回床头板上，“为什么？”

那听上去像极了一声哀鸣。

“他不会拒绝你。可我在吐在楼梯上的时候冒犯了他的敏感内心。”布鲁斯晃着拼图朝它低吼，随后猛地把它怼到了哈尔面前，差点撞到哈尔的鼻子。“解决，”他要求道，“它坏了。”

哈尔接过了拼图，深深地凝视扭曲的金属片。一对超大号的绿手在几秒钟之内解决了问题，并把两片同时丢到了布鲁斯的脸上。

“宝贝，”布鲁斯飘渺地说，“痛的（Ow）。”

“噢，我的错，”哈尔拍了拍布鲁斯的脸颊，“我他妈忘记重力了。你会不会偶尔也这样？就，忘记了。”

“我会。”克拉克插话，布鲁斯抬起了头。

“这是，”他缓慢地说，“一场我和乔丹上尉之间的 _私人_ 谈话。”

“好好好，”克拉克安抚地举起双手，“我会离它远远的。”

他埋怨着自己为什么离家的时候没有带上手机。

“卡尔，”布鲁斯继续道，“我爱你，但你应该学着尊重界限了。”

“我也爱你，布鲁斯，”克拉克说，脸上露出狰狞的笑容。妈见打的那种。克拉克靠回扶手椅里。他得说布鲁斯的休息室里有最好的家具。

“你爱不爱我？”哈尔摇晃着布鲁斯的肩膀，“宝贝。你爱不爱我。”

“不，”布鲁斯清晰地说，“我 _仰慕_ 你。你是一个好人，哈尔，所有人都会骄傲地……”

他的话音消失了。

哈尔轻轻地吸了口气。

“宝贝，你在哭吗？”

“没有，”布鲁斯撒谎道，把一只手挡在脸上，“我对灰尘过敏。”

“宝贝，”哈尔惊呼道。他笨拙地拍了拍布鲁斯的肩膀，前倾身体吻上他的额头，“那真的好糟糕。”

“阿尔弗雷德会给你做甜饼，”布鲁斯闷闷不乐地说，“可我又不是故意毁掉楼梯的。”

“他会为你做甜饼的。”哈尔朦胧地说，“我会帮他做。”

“我想要夏威夷果的，”布鲁斯说。

“这就是我最爱 _你_ 的地方，”哈尔说。他蜷缩着躺到床上，布鲁斯向侧面扭动来适应他的动作。“你总喜欢最诡异的东西。但我能在睡醒之后再做甜饼吗？我好累。我感觉我好像有三个星期没睡过了。”

布鲁斯仅仅以呼噜声应答。他在睡梦中翻了个身，蜷缩成一团。哈尔打了个哈欠，向房间另一边投去请求的目光。

“克拉克，我的兄弟，我的宝贝，我的糖糖。我需要一条毯子。我们要冻僵了。”

克拉克在布鲁斯用来放多余衣物和其他零碎东西的小衣橱里翻找，拿出了一条厚厚的毯子。他把它丢向哈尔，看着他挣扎着试图把它展开。

“有紧急情况就叫醒我，”哈尔模糊地说。他更深地滑进了床里，挪了挪布鲁斯好伸出一只手臂抱着他。布鲁斯钻进了那个怀抱里，继续打着呼噜。

“会的，”克拉克承诺道，尽管他完全不是这个意思，“好梦。”

克拉克真的， _真的_ 非常后悔没有把手机带过来。


End file.
